


You Choose

by Wayward_Samwise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Scary Movies, UkaTake Week, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Samwise/pseuds/Wayward_Samwise
Summary: Ukai invites his good friend Takeda over to watch a scary movie. What happens in the end?
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	You Choose

The sun was setting in the sky, casting subtle orange hues through the falling leaves of the trees- the floor getting washed in the colours of autumn- as the Karasuno volleyball team piled out of the gym after a long day of practice matches. Relaxed chatter between the group of friends floated through the air, growing quieter to the ears of Coach Ukai as he collapsed onto a hard, wooden bench inside, exhaustion taking over. He was about ready for a cigarette. It had been a long day for the team and management alike, facing the strong opponents of Date Tech High and their iron wall of blocking.   
  
He took a deep breath in and held it as he lay on his back along the bench, releasing it only when we was sure he was comfortable enough, with a leg either side and his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't plan on moving for a good amount of time, even with the lights above him soaking through his closed eyelids.   
  
Silence filled the room, and he drank it in. Being with a gym full of teenagers for hours on end took a lot out of him. He had started to like the kids on his team- as crazy and weird as they were- but having to deal with another coach and their team on top of that was _exhausting._  
  
As he lay there thinking back on the day, a shadow slowly crept over him, blocking the intense lighting from above him. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what he would be greeted with.   
  
Takeda was leant over him, an amused grin sitting upon his face. Ukai closed his eyes again, covering them with his forearm to hide away from what he knew was coming. Takeda's body shook gently with mirth.   
  
'Tired there, coach?' He asked innocently, poking a finger at Ukai's arm to get his attention. The latter wasn't much in the mood for banter at that moment, and so he merely grunted in response and continued to lay there, motionless. Pouting, Takeda stood up and placed his hands on his hips.   
  
'You know, you still have to go over the team rotations with me for tomorrow.' He reminded him, head held high but pout still playing on his pretty, soft features. Ukai groaned loudly from behind his arm. Takeda rolled his eyes fondly, and tenderly peeled his arm away from his face in hopes of looking him in the eyes. To his chagrin, he kept his eyes tightly shut. Takeda frowned. _They really needed to get to work if they didn't want to be there all night,_ he thought to himself.   
  
He sighed in defeat.   
  
'Very well, we will take a look at the rotations tomorrow before the match against Nekoma.' He huffed, crossing his arms and looking down at the coach. This seemed to perk Ukai up, as his eyes flew open and he sat up, straddling the bench and resting his hands on his knees.   
  
'Sounds like a plan, Specs!' He declared, throwing a wink and a thumbs up in his friend's direction. 'I'll be heading home to get into the Halloween spirit. There's a bunch of shit horror movies I've been meaning to watch.' As he moved to stand up, he paused.   
  
He took a seat again, and glared at nothing across the room. Silence hung between the two men, as Ukai stared off into space, clearly thinking something over. His lips parted ever so slightly, and his tongue danced along his bottom teeth like he was concentrating. Takeda raised a questioning eyebrow and went to speak, only to be cut off by the younger of the two.   
  
'You should come over!' He almost yelled, as he sprang to his feet. His hands clenched into fists at his side in determination over what he had just said. Takeda was taken aback at his friend's outburst, a light dusting of pink spread across his cheeks. He spluttered slightly.   
  
'U-uh, yeah! Okay, I'll come and watch a movie with you.' A nervous hand lifting up to scratch at the base of his neck. A content smile tugged at Ukai's lips, and he placed a heavy hand on Takeda's shoulder.   
  
'Alright! Let's get going.' He all but cheered, as he steered the shorter man out of the gym, flicking off the lights and locking the doors as they went.   
  
The air was cool, and the wind whipped around their ears, reminding them to head over to the staffroom to grab their coats. The sun had fully set, and the previous pretty orange colours had slowly faded. They were replaced with a gentle glow from the small amount of stars above their heads, and the half moon slowly making it's way into the darkened sky on the horizon.   
  
Once they had their belongings, they began the short walk down the road to Ukai's flat. As they walked side by side, the crisp leaves danced around their feet, and the street lamps guided the way to their destination. The farther they walked, the more bitter the breeze became. Takeda snuggled further into his coat, as a particularly strong gust blew towards their faces.   
  
Observing his shorter friend as they rounded the last corner, Ukai shrugged off his loose, orange scarf and swung it around Takeda's neck. Surprised, Takeda looked up to see his companion looking away with his ears burning. He smiled up at him, nonetheless, as a silent thank you.   
  
The flat came into view, and Ukai dipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his keys. He unhooked the key to his home, and tossed it to Takeda, who almost dropped it five times in a fluster. Ukai snickered.   
  
'You go ahead and let yourself in- make yourself at home. I'll grab some snacks from the store.' He shrugged, and jogged into his shop below the flat.   
  
Takeda looked down at the key sitting in his open palm. Why was he so _nervous?_ He was here to watch a movie with a friend. Nothing more or less. He sighed, and clutched the key tightly in his fist, making his way over to the stairs. He considered waiting before going inside, but he didn't want to make it weird. He gave him permission to enter after all.   
  
The metal steps complained under his small weight, and the railing was cold as he gripped it.   
As he reached the top, he pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it. It jammed a little, he noted, as he opened the door sheepishly. He felt bad letting himself into someone else's home, whether he knew them or not. He sighed, and closed the door gently, careful not to make too much noise. _Not that it matters, stupid._ He thought as he made his way over to the sofa, perching politely on the edge.   
  
As he removed his coat and Ukai's scarf- laying them neatly over the back of the seat- he took in his surroundings. It was all so normal. The small kitchen connected to the living room was off to his left, and it was _tidy_. He expected at least a pile of washing up in the sink. The only real messy thing he could notice was the sizable bowl of cigarette ends, sat precariously ontop of a pile of various magazines on a glass coffee table. The TV was small but practical. Clearly not new or even modern, yet it clearly served its purpose. The sofa wasn't pretty, it was an ugly, scratchy material and had a few holes, but again, it did the job. It was very Ukai. It made Takeda smile.   
  
The floor was bare, no rug or carpet in sight. The only seating available seemed to be the sofa he was perched on- no dining table and chairs, or even a bar stool. He supposed the man did live alone. As far as he knew. He didn't seem to have many personal belongings, except for an acoustic guitar propped up against the furthest wall. That would certainly be something he asks him about in the near future.   
  
The click of the door bought him back to the present, and Ukai shuffled through the entrance and into the living room, holding a crate of beers and a bag of snacks. He snickered a little at the sight of Takeda awkwardly sitting on the edge of his sofa.   
  
'Relax, Glasses.' He laughed, setting the stuff he had bought down on the glass table. He removed his coat, and grabbed Takeda's too to hang them on a hook that the latter hadn't seen before.   
  
Takeda took a deep breath in and relaxed his shoulders, not realising how tense he'd been feeling. He sat further back on the sofa as Ukai joined him, flicking the TV on with the remote, and looked over at his friend.   
  
'So, you can choose what we watch.' He said, handing Takeda the remote. 'That way, if it's bad, it'll be your fault.' He joked, winking as he lay his arm across the top of the backrest, fingers ghosting the shoulders of the eldest. He felt the familiar tinge of pink rise to his cheeks. _Why did he have to wink at him?_ He shook his head slightly, and a determined look crossed his face.   
  
'Challenge accepted. I'll pick the best bad horror movie that you have.' He said, determination setting in as he pulled up the list of films and started scrolling.   
  
After a couple of minutes of looking through his options, he settled on a slasher film from the 70s and hit play. Ukai raised an eyebrow at his choice and turned to face him.   
  
'Hope you're okay with blood and all that shit. I've heard this one is particularly graphic.' He shrugged, leaning forward to grab a beer. Takeda puffed his chest out.   
  
'I can handle it, you don't have to worry about me.' He insisted, leaning on the armrest as the movie began to play. Ukai wasn't convinced. He continued looking toward Takeda, eye twitching slightly. Takeda noticed, and pouted. 'I'm not a child, Ukai.' He said, sticking his tongue out ironically. Ukai laughed, and turned his attention to the television.   
  
The opening credits had ended and the movie had begun.   
  
Approximately 15 minutes into the film, Takeda had grabbed hold of a pillow and hid behind it, also clutching onto it for dear life. It took all of Ukai's might not to burst into laughter at the sight of the once-confident man to his right.   
  
As another jump scare appeared on screen, Takeda squeezed and hugged the pillow impossibly closer. This time Ukai snorted, earning himself a glare over the top of the cushion. He covered his mouth with his hand and apologised, looking back at the TV, but glanced to the side to check on his friend every couple of seconds. Takeda was hardly watching the movie at all. Ukai rolled his eyes, and shuffled closer to his companion, lifting his legs over his so that he was positioned sideways to the TV. Takeda emerged from behind the pillow, startled and wide eyed. Ukai shrugged.   
  
'Your full attention doesn't have to be on the movie. If you're that worried, just look at me.' He offered, gesturing to himself with his thumb. Takeda's tinted cheeks then turned a full on red colour, covering his ears and neck too. He hid behind the pillow again, this time for a different reason. Ukai smiled at his reaction, and continued watching the film.   
  
The darkness of the room had grown over time, with the only light source emitting from the TV, and Takeda thought it lit up his companion's face beautifully. The flashes of colour danced across Ukai's features, drawing him in. He didn't need to watch the film. He gratefully took up his friend's offer to watch him instead- he had never taken this much time to _really see him_ before- turns out he wasn't a huge fan of horror films.   
  
A little more time passed, and Takeda still hadn't averted his gaze. The screams and shouts coming from the TV didn't affect him anymore. He was far too interested in analysing every inch of the man before him.   
  
Eventually, Ukai paused the film and turned to look at Takeda himself. The latter finally caught himself staring weirdly, and looked away feeling embarrassed. Ukai grinned.   
  
'I've not received this much attention for years.' He jested, raising an eyebrow and rubbing a hand gently up Takeda's shin. 'Wanna watch something else?' He offered, tilting his head to the side trying to urge the attention back to him. Takeda shook his head.   
  
'I'm good watching... this.' He said shyly, turning to look at Ukai and biting his lip. 'Unless, you wanna watch something else?' He asked, tilting his own head to the side. Ukai blinked slowly, and nodded once.   
  
'Yeah, actually I think I would prefer that.' He said, shuffling closer to Takeda- hands not leaving his leg, but trailing up further- and leaning into his space. Takeda's breath caught in his throat, Ukai now inches away from his face. Takeda didn't move. Didn't breathe, or blink. He sat as still as he could, uncertain of what was happening. Ukai glanced down at his lips, and then back up again.   
  
'So, Specs. Can I kiss you, or what?' He questioned, a sly smirk spreading across his face, hands tightening on each thigh as their noses brushed. Takeda was pretty much sat in his lap at this point, arms still wrapped around the abused pillow.   
  
The room was silent except for the ticking of a clock somewhere in another room maybe. The silence was almost another entity in the room at this point- Takeda could almost touch it.   
  
_I_ _s this what he wanted?_ He supposed he was wondering why he had been feeling so nervous after all. _Maybe this was why._ He was staring again, but the younger man's steady breathing pulled him from his thoughts.   
  
_He did want this._   
  
He nodded in answer to his question, and Ukai's smirk grew as he eased the pillow out of his grip, and threw it to the side. His half lidded eyes began to close as he pressed their lips together gently, a hand moving to hold the back of Takeda's head, slowly massaging small circles into the base of his neck with his thumb. Ukai tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, pushing just a little harder.   
  
Takeda finally felt himself start to relax, breaking the kiss so he could straddle the other in order to get comfy. As he did so, he took a brief moment to look down at the man beneath him. He felt a pang in his chest when he saw a glint in his eyes, and surged back into the kiss, taking more control for himself this time around. He snaked his hands into Ukai's soft, blonde hair, pulling lightly at the ends earning himself a deep groan against his lips. He smiled.   
  
He didn't realise how much he wanted this until now, and he felt complete.   
  
They continued that way for a while, until the TV conveniently turned off from lack of use, and Takeda's fear switch flicked back on suddenly. He jumped off Ukai, and grabbed his pillow once again, cowering in the corned of the sofa until the lights came on soon after. He sheepishly emerged from behind the pillow again, and saw Ukai stood by the light switch with his arms crossed, a pout set on his swollen lips. Takeda couldn't help but giggle behind his hand.   
  
'I'm sorry, Kei-chan.' He said, blushing slightly at the dishevelled look of the youngest. The latter smirked, and made his way back over to Takeda, flopping onto the sofa next to him. He placed a hand on his thigh, and stroked his thumb against him.   
  
'It's okay, Specs. Maybe next time we watch something less horror based.' He winked, turning the television on once more and pressing play all the same. Takeda narrowed his eyes at the sound of the awful nickname for perhaps the tenth time that night, but settled down against Ukai all the same, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.   
  
He let the sounds from the TV drown out as he focused on the sound of the breathing next to him, and the feel of the other's hand on his leg.   
  
The evening wasn't exactly what either of them had imagined, but they wouldn't have changed it for anything. The intense light from above the sofa shone down on the pair like a spotlight, and the ticking of the distant clock barely heard over the TV once more, and in that moment they were happy together.   
  
Plans to go over the team rotations the morning after completely forgotten as they enjoyed each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a bit rambley towards the end there, I'm sorry! I love them together though, they are massive dorks who are CLEARLY in love, im just saying!👀 Anyways, thanks for reading!x


End file.
